Branco é ausência de memória
by Lih Helsing
Summary: O branco sempre a assustou FrankxAlice


**Nota inicial:** Eu não fui a primeira pessoa fazer essa relação do branco e sim a Dark K. A fic dela, chamada branco, é perturbadora e seria mentira se eu dissesse que não me influenciou nessa fic aqui então créditos a ela.

**branco é ausência de memória**

_A única coisa em branco que me assombrava eram as paredes da nossa casa nova._

Era tudo branco demais, menos o seu coração, Frank, porque eu sabia que ele sempre estaria cheio de coisas bonitas guardadas só para mim.

Em poucos dias você encheu a casa com o mesmo carinho que tinha escondido dentro de você. E havia fotos espalhadas por toda ela. E depois que você coloriu toda a nossa casa eu tinha uma necessidade de passar algum tempo _sentindo_ ela. Como se eu quisesse a confirmação de que ela é real.

E você me encontrava algumas vezes deslizando dois dedos pelas paredes brancas, contornando cada foto e cada quadro que estava pendurado. Absorvendo cada cor da nossa casa que não fosse branco.

_Algumas vezes, tarde da noite, eu ficava sentada na poltrona da sala esperando você voltar. O lençol branco e frio da nossa cama me assustava._

Você demorava e eu ficava preocupada. Quando aparatava na sala, eu fingia estar ali só de passagem, mas você sabia que eu estava te esperando e que não iria descansar enquanto você não aparecesse e me jurasse que estava tudo bem.

Quando você chegava com algumas manchas de sangue e eu tentava não pirar, mas era difícil. Eu tinha vontade de ir atrás de todas as pessoas que te faziam qualquer tipo de mal.

Eu só consegui respirar aliviada quando você disse que ia precisar que eu fosse com você em algumas batalhas. As pessoas estavam morrendo muito rápido – as pessoas _do nosso lado_ – e eu sabia que isso não era algo a se comemorar, mas eu queria, antes de tudo, estar com você e ter certeza de que você estaria bem o tempo inteiro.

_O único branco que não me assombrou foi o quarto de hospital, quando ele nasceu._

Ele era pequeno e delicado. Tinha olhos iguais aos seus, mas o sorriso, definitivamente, era meu. Ele sorriu para mim e eu me senti em um espelho. E sorri de volta porque eu nunca estive tão feliz.

Você entra e tem um buquê de flores nas mãos. Elas são multi coloridas e é a primeira vez que eu acho que as cores atrapalham a harmonia do branco. Na verdade é a primeira vez que eu _gosto_ do branco.

Ele significa tanto para mim e eu sei que significa para você. E o branco do quarto me dá uma paz e uma sensação de que as coisas vão ficar bem. Eu espero que isso não seja porque você parou de ir as batalhas para ficar comigo enquanto me recupero da gravidez.

Quando você me leva para casa junto com ele eu me sinto agredida por todas as cores que não são branco, mas me acostumo.

Você volta para as batalhas e eu volto a odiar branco.

_Branco é ausência de memória._

Eu não consigo organizar os meus pensamentos e isso dói. Não são bem os pensamentos que doem, mas todo o resto em volta de mim. Tem alguém gritando e é a única coisa que eu consigo perceber.

Tem duas pessoas gritando e uma eu tenho certeza de que é você e isso dói. Eu ouço você tentar gritar meu nome, mas só consigo distinguir o '_Lice'_. Isso dói também.

A minha cabeça dói, minhas mãos e meu corpo inteiro doem. E eu percebo, pelo timbre da sua voz, que você sente dor também.

_Branco é ausência._

Não demora muito para eu deixar de te ouvir e a dor se espalha por cada pedaço do meu corpo. Eu não ouço nada e me sinto caindo em um vazio. Eu não consigo ver nada, também, só branco. E isso dói.

Eu sempre soube que o branco machucava, mas eu nunca senti tão de perto isso que ele faz. É horrível e eu não quero mais sentir isso.

_Branco_.

Eu não lembro de nada, mas tudo fica branco antes que eu feche os olhos. Tem um homem deitado ao meu lado e seus olhos são totalmente brancos. Uma voz chama 'Alice' e eu fico com raiva quando ninguém responde ao chamado. Digo que ela não está e a voz para.

As coisas são muito brancas a minha volta. As pessoas – eu acho que são pessoas - são vultos escuros que insistem em chamar por essa Alice. Eu acho que ela morreu, mas não digo em voz alta. Eu não lembro de nada, mas a dor ainda lateja em todas as partes do meu corpo, e eu sei que não quero fazer ninguém sentir dor.

Um garotinho se aproxima em prantos e eu me afasto antes que ele me toque. O toque dele vai doer, eu posso sentir isso.

_Branco_.

Eu não sei há quanto tempo eu penso nas coisas como branco e outras cores, mas esse homem é cheio de outras cores e eu não gosto dele. Eu não me lembro de ter visto essas outras cores, eu só lembro do branco e da dor, mas, de alguma forma, eu sei que ele e essas outras cores vão me machucar e eu não quero mais sentir dor.

Eu mergulho no branco e deixo ele me levar para onde ele quiser. Eu não quero pensar em nada que não seja branco e eu não quero sentir nada que não seja branco. Tudo que não é branco dói e eu não quero mais sentir dor.

E tudo que eu sei é que eu comecei no branco e espero acabar no branco também.

* * *

**N/A:** Foi escrita para o III challenge de ships inusitados, com a citação 'branco é ausência de memória' e eu espero que vocês tenham gostado.


End file.
